Wishes
by Antantaru
Summary: After Rin gives herself to Sesshomaru, he claims her purpose over, thus banning her from his domain. But what will happen to her when she is ordered back to be presented as his mate? Will she want to stay, or will she want to die? Bad summary, good story!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, this is my second or third fic up here, I can't remember if I put this one or "Just a Gypsy" up first, but anyways, I hope you like it! **

**Pairing: Sessho/Rin**

**Rating: M, for mature situations.**

**Oh, and another note: I will put a warning before any M rated material and another when the situation ends! (Mainly relating to sexual situations and major violence)**

**P.S. I do NOT own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related material!**

**Okay, so, here it is:**

**Wishes**

By: Antantaru

**Chapter One**

She sniffled, her tears falling into the roaring water below. She thought of why she was standing there, on the edge of that cliff, staring blindly at those jagged rocks below.

It had been both her greatest fantasy and her worst nightmare…

_**His kisses were tender, almost loving. His powerful thrusts were slow, almost gentle. His words whispered, almost sweet…**_

Yes, her greatest fantasy had been fulfilled. Her Lord had taken her innocence. He had left his mark on her flawless, fifteen year old body…Yet it had been her worst nightmare when it had ended…

_**His words were harsh as he addressed her, "Get up and get dressed. You will leave this Sesshomaru's domain."**_

"_**But…Why, Lord Sesshomaru? What have I done that is wrong?" She asked, tears in her voice.**_

"_**You have served your purpose, Rin; you are no longer welcome here."**_

"_**As…As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru…" she had said numbly, her heart freezing as she forced her body to move, to do as she was ordered…**_

She had left that very night, not packing anything, knowing that it would not be allowed.

It had pained her greatly, leaving her lord, her love, but she would never defy his orders…Never disgrace him any more than she already has…

She gasped in pain, almost falling over the edge of the cliff, as her shoulder burned. She lifted her hand to touch what she knew to be his mark. It had burned many, many times since she had left, and the searing pain had increased greatly each time.

'_He is lying with another…Or he is injured…' _she thought, knowing that it was not the latter as another single tear fell.

She took a step back from the edge, sitting down so that she could draw her knees to her chest. She lowered her head, allowing her tears to be soaked into her kimono.

"I was just another toy…One of his many harlots…Because of my love for him, I allowed him to use me…He is happy now though…I know he is…He has finally gotten rid of the human tainting him and his domain…" she stood, going back to the edge, "He probably planned this…Yes, that is it…He wanted me gone, but he wanted to ruin me for any other demon that may desire me…He left his mark on me so that no other would come near…" she smiled faintly, "At least I learned what it meant to be cherished…" she breathed out the last words, "If only for a moment…" and she closed her eyes, spreading her arms wide.

With a soft, sad smile, she fell forwards, waiting for the rocks to piece her body and claim her life, and the life she was holding. She landed on something solid, but instead of being deadly rocks, it was a strangely familiar surface.

Carefully, as to not fall, she sat up, finding herself on the great, two-headed beast, "Ah-Un? Why are you here?" She asked the dragon, holding onto him as he flew.

Once they were a great distance from the river, the dragon allowed her to jump down from their back. They lay down, handing her a not from their back. She slowly opened it, reading;

_Rin, _

_In one week, you will return to the palace to be presented in front of the courts. You will act as you were trained. If you cause any problems, you will be severely punished. Do not return late._

_Sesshomaru_

_Lord of the Western Lands_

"Ah-Un, how many days ago did he send this?" She asked, looking at the beast.

They pointed their heads to the pack on their back, and she lifted it, reaching inside. Slowly, she pulled out flowers that had been collected from across the region. Obviously, Ah-Un had gotten one each day so that she would know when they were sent to get her. Lining them up, she counted six. She had one day before she had to see Him again.

"Can you get me there in by tomorrow?"

Ah nodded as Un motioned to their back. She carefully climbed on and they ascended into the air, returning to the castle…

_Returning to the one that had caused her so much pain…_

_Returning to the one that had broken her heart…_

_Returning to HIM…_

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so I only got like 7 or 8 reviews for the first chapter, so I guess some people liked it. I'm also sorry that it has taken me a while to update, I'm working on my website, and I'm posting other stories on other sites…Anyways, here's chapter two! **

**P.S. I do NOT own Inuyasha or Inuyasha related material.**

**Wishes**

By: Antantaru

**Chapter Two**

"My Lord, she has returned…" Jaken said, standing outside of the door to Sesshomaru's study.

"Very well. Make sure she is presentable, then take her to the banquet hall. The courts are waiting."

"As you wish…" Jaken said, leaving to do his master's bidding.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, holding a small paper bird. Written inside was a simple wish made by a little girl. The bird had not been opened since it had been crafted by her little hands, those three years before…

"_**Rin, it is time for you to make your wish," Sesshomaru had said, handing her a delicate piece of parchment.**_

_**Smiling brightly, Rin handed the parchment back to her lord, reaching a hand into the fold of her kimono, "Rin has made her wish, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said brightly, pulling her hand out and holding it up for him to see.**_

_**There, sitting in her palm, was a brilliant violet crane, folded perfectly by her precious hands. Carefully, as though it would shatter, she handed it to him.**_

"_**This is your wish, Rin?" He questioned, looking the bird over.**_

"_**Hai! Rin wrote her wish down and folded it to make a perfect bird. Rin folded it so that it could be kept safe, kept for the day when she would need to make this wish!"**_

"_**And what if you never have a need for this one wish? What happens to the bird then?"**_

"_**Well, Lord Sesshomaru, if Rin were to never need this wish, then the bird would fly away!" She said, smiling.**_

"_**So, as long as the bird remains, you will need this wish?"**_

"_**Hai!" She exclaimed, pulling a matching crane from her kimono, "This one is for you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, handing him the bird.**_

"_**What would this Sesshomaru need this for?"**_

"_**It has a message written inside, Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, lowering her voice to a whisper, as if telling him a secret, "Only when Rin leaves, can it be opened…It has a special secret in it, which only Lord Sesshomaru can know…"**_

"_**And if you never leave? What of it then?"**_

"_**Well, if Lord Sesshomaru never makes Rin leave, then she will still let him open it...But only if something bad has happened to Rin..." she smiled softly, skipping off to play.**_

**"Only if something bad has happened…" he repeated, remembering her words those few years ago.**

**Slowly, carefully, he unfolded the crane, flattening out the parchment that he knew Jaken had gotten for her. When the bird was unfolded fully, he read her delicate script;**

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_If you are reading this, it means that you have opened the crane. Rin would just like to inform you, that she__**, a simple human**__, has fallen in love with you, __**a great demon lord**__. She knows that she will be punished for this, but she had to tell you, and a bird was the easiest way._

_Rin, _

_Your faithful charge_

"Rin…" He said softly, crumpling the parchment into a ball and dropping it to the desk as he stood.

Silently, he made his way to the banquet hall, not knowing what the meeting would hold in store for him...

--------------------

"Rin, let's go!" Jaken squawked at the girl he had just dressed.

"I'm coming, Master Jaken!" She called back, following him to the banquet hall where she knew her Lord was waiting.

She wore a royal blue kimono that had a beautiful silver crane was embroidered from the bottom to a few inches below the matching silver obi. Her raven locks were held up in an intricate bun with silver combs and ribbons. And her face was painted a pale peach color, her lips and eyes done a dark violet. She looked like a royal geisha...

'_Or one of Lord Sesshomaru's royal courtesans...' _she thought, keeping her head down as she stood just outside of the double doors.

She waited as Jaken informed their Lord of her arrival. Her body trembled at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru again, and her heart ached as his last words to her ran through her head;

'_You have served your purpose, Rin; you are no longer welcome here…'_

She couldn't think of his words anymore, for the doors opened and she knew she was expected to enter. Doing as she was taught, she clasped her hands together in her kimono sleeves and held her head high, closing off the well trained emotions she knew the demons present could sense. Silently, proudly, she made her way to the raised dais to stand before her Lord.

Once she was just in front of him, she lowered her head respectfully, waiting for instructions.

'_Why?' _She screamed in her head, _'Why did you do this to me? Why did you use me? Why did you force me back, after forcing me away?' _

"You may raise your head," he said, his voice as cold as it had always been, always would be, and she knew his words to be a command.

She lifted her head to look just past him, avoiding his frozen golden eyes. 

She could feel his gaze moving over her, taking in her whole appearance, _'Do you see what I've become? See what you've made me?' _She asked silently as he stepped down from the dais to stand in front of her.

"Turn," he ordered, his voice quiet, "And address the courts," and she did so obediently, turning around to face the demons, glad that she could no longer see him.

Suddenly, his clawed hands fell to her shoulders, causing her to flinch and shrink away from his touch.

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked, but she knew there was a hidden meaning to his words.

"I-I am fine, My Lord…" She said quickly, sensing his anger, knowing that later she would be punished for her actions.

"Very well, then we shall continue," he said, his grip on her shoulders tightening painfully, yet unnoticeably to the demons.

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru…" She said, lowering her head slightly in submission, as she was taught.

After he had introduced her to the many demons, he called for a sentry, "Take her to her room, she may retire for the night."

The sentry, as well as Rin, caught the meaning to those words, and she shuddered in fear. As she was being led away, she ignored the demons, who thought she was simply being led to her room. She knew that she was being led to the torture room, a room she had only visited once in a game of hide and seek with Jaken. She knew that once the demons of the courts left, he would come and punish her until she was a breath from death. And she knew that if he was angry enough, he would have his healers fix her, only to torture her again…And again if he felt like it…

--------------------

"Leave," the icy voice of her Lord ordered the sentry sent to guard her, and the demon left, closing the door behind him.

As Sesshomaru approached her, Rin tried to shrink into the wall, to make herself invisible. But she knew it to be useless, impossible, so she closed her eyes tightly.

"You were warned, Rin…" he said in a voice she didn't recognize, "You were warned to behave…" she felt his hand running along her cheek, his claws scoring painful incisions in her pale skin, "Is it that hard to follow my instructions? Must I hurt you to make you understand? To make you listen to me?" He asked, but expected no answer.

He brushed her cheek roughly with his thumb, smearing the blood, before turning her away from him, her back now facing him, "You must learn your lesson, Rin…" he murmured, pushing the kimono from her shoulders, leaving it to dangle from the silver obi.

He ran his hand down her back as she lifted her hand to the wall on each side of her head, pressing her forehead into the cold bricks.

"You were warned…" he murmured once more, summoning his poison whip as she went to her secret place, a place where she felt no pain.

With a flick of his wrist, he slashed her back, drawing the first line of blood. He had expected her to scream out, yet she remained her silent. His next strike was deeper, stretching across her shoulder blades, biting softly into the bone, and still she was silent. With every strike, she was silent, and with every strike, his anger grew.

'_**She will not learn her lesson if she does not scream…' **_his beast whispered to him.

"Yes…" he agreed in a hiss, striking over and over, cutting through flesh, muscle, bone.

When he could no longer find space to cut, he turned her around, choosing to destroy her front as well. But, when he grabbed her arm to shift her, her body clattered to the floor, nothing holding her up now that she was away from the wall.

At first, he thought he had killed her, but, as he watched her, her shattered arms curled protectively around her stomach.

"Rin…You still haven't learned your lesson…You still need to learn…You have to be taught until you learn…" he mumbled, losing himself as he sought only to make her scream, "Need to learn…" he pulled her arms from her stomach, rolling her fully onto her back, "But don't worry…Nothing will scar…Once you learn your lesson, I'll have you healed…You'll be as good as new…" he said, touching her stomach briefly, before pushing his hand through, destroying her secret, and only then did she scream…

Pulling his hand out, he lifted her into his arms, carrying her out of the room and to be healed… 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I would like to apologize to everyone for being gone so long. But here is what you've been waiting for!! THE THIRD CHAPTER OF _WISHES_ IS UP!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters/ themes of this story, however, this is an original idea!!!

**Wishes**

Chapter Three

By: Antantaru

"My Lord?" One of the healers called to him, "We were successful. There are no marks on her, except those which will never heal…"

"Very well," Sesshomaru said, emotionlessly, dismissing her.

"One more thing, My Lord…"

"What is it?"

"Well… Would you like us to arrange a proper burial?" She asked quietly, shifting nervously.

Cold amber eyes turned towards her, "I thought you said you healed her?"

"W-we did, My Lord… I meant… would you like us to arrange a burial for her daughter?"

'Daughter,' the word shattered his frozen heart, "Daughter?" He repeated out loud, his emotionless façade threatening to crumble.

"Aye, My Lord… She had less than a fortnight left…" the healer said, her head lowering.

"Bury it in the royal tomb. Tell the girl nothing…"

"Yes, My Lord…" she said, bowing as she left.

'_She learned her lesson…She got what she deserved…Deserves a lot more…' _his demon laughed cruelly in his head.

Ignoring it, he walked to the room Rin was in. Silently, he opened the door, walking to her bed to look down at her.

He gently brushed away the hair that was matted to her cheek from her tears. Her eyes tightened, and she whimpered in fear. He slid behind her in the bed, pulling her carefully into his arms, ignoring the way she froze in fear and pain.

"Rin…" he murmured, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He placed a hand gently on her stomach, and hated the way she flinched from his touch. He rubbed gentle circles, purring deep in his chest to try and soothe her.

"Why, Rin?" He asked gently once more, burying his face against her fragile neck.

"It doesn't matter…" She said, no emotions in her soft voice.

"Rin," He murmured, rolling her to her back, turning her face up to his, much like he had done that night two weeks before.

"Don't…" she whimpered, eyes closing tightly.

"Don't what?" He asked, stroking her cheek gently.

"Don't do this…" She whispered, "Don't act like you care… Don't act like I mean something to you…I served my purpose here and I left on your orders… Yet you ordered me back… I do not wish to be an object… Your toy… Why? Why did you force me back here?"

"Rin," he too whispered, one hand moving to his mark on her shoulder, rubbing it gently, causing her body to shudder, "This mark binds you to me… It means that you are mine…My mate…That's why I had to bring you back… I had to present you in front of the courts as the new Lady of the Western Lands…"

"I do not wish to be your mate…" She turned her face away.

"Then you will be locked away, Rin… Think about this, for I will not offer it again…

"If being locked away means not being with you, then lock me away… I would rather spend my many days a prisoner, than an unwilling mate… I am sure that any of your other pets, your slaves and toys, would love to be your mate…"

He slapped her, tearing her cheeks with those lethal claws, his demon fighting for control, "YOU are my mate… It cannot be reversed … My demon chose you, not the others. You will have to deal with it, human…"

"Then I will be a slave as well… Do as you wish, _My Lord_… I will not fight you, as I know I'll be punished if I do… And I think you have punished me enough…You killed your child because of your hate for me… Will you kill me as well?"

"You would rather have death than be my mate?"

"I would rather be free than a slave to your demon's lust…"


End file.
